Life In Jabba's Palace
by Crazy Star Wars Fan 92
Summary: This is the story of Avia Darlek, a Twi'lek slave, in Jabba's Palace.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The palace

Avia Darlek was in a shuttle headed to Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine. She had been captured by Jabba's majordomo Bib Fortuna to be Jabba's dancer. Everybody on her home planet, Ryloth, said that it was an honor to dance for the Hutts. She knew this was untrue. He aunt was a Jedi Master in the clone wars named Aayla Secura. She had told Avia how bad the Hutts treated the dancers. Especially the Twi'leks. Avia was a red skinned Twi'lek and was a great dancer. After the Empire had killed her aunt Avia found her aunt's book on how to use the force and her aunt's old lightsaber. Shockingly Avia could use the force. She only knew a few tricks though. Maybe she could use her mind tricks to escape the palace. She felt the ship land. The ramp lowered and Bib Fortuna walked in. "Avia, please follow me." He said. She followed him. They were inside of a large hanger. In it was a huge sail barge and a couple of Desert Skiffs. They walked out of the hanger and into the deep hallways of the palace. They reached an elevator and got in it. They went down deeper into the palace. After the five minute elevator ride down they got out. It smells terrible down here, she thought. They walked down the wet hallway passed prison cells. She heard screaming in several of the cells. They walked into a room. "Please lay on the table so I can take the measurements for your dancing clothes." Said Fortuna. She laid down. After he took the measurements he told her to get up. "I will take you to your room." He said. They walked down the halls and they got to a room. Fortuna opened the door and they walked in. There were several people in the room. One was a Rodian, one was a humanoid, one was a Twi'lek, and one was a fat Askajian. "Welcome to the Dancer's Pit." Said the fat Askajian. "I am Yarna, the Twi'lek is Lyn Me, the Rodian is Greeta, and the other girl is Rystall." Said the fat lady. Before yo see the master we want to see you dance. "Okay." Said Avia. She started to dance. She did several high air kicks followed by a series of Lekku movements. She continued the dance. After five minutes of dancing she collapsed on the floor. Bib Fortuna started clapping. She could tell that he liked it. "Verry good. Lets just hope it impresses your new master." Said the other Twi'lek. Bib Fortuna left the room. The Rodian handed her a pair of under garments. "This is what you will wear until your costume is made." She said. Avia looked at them and said, "Thanks. Could you leave the room while I change?" The others laughed. Avia could not understand what was so funny. "Listen girl, You get no privacy in Jabba's palace. Only the Hutt himself gets privacy." Said the humanoid. Avia took off her clothes and put on the new ones. She felt embarrassed. Thankfully it was just women in the room. "You will sleep here for the night. And don't even think about running off." Said the fat lady. Avia walked over to the empty bed and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The life of slavery

That night she dreamed about Ryloth, her home planet. It's cool and damp air made Tatooine seem like an oven. She felt cold water on her face. She woke up. She saw the fat lady standing there with a pitcher of water. "Get up girl!" she demanded. Avia got out of bed. She could see that it was still dark outside. "The master wants you to dance for him. Follow me." She said. Avia followed the fat lady to the throne room. In the middle of the room she saw Jabba the Hutt sitting on his dias. He was huge. He looked like an overgrown slug. He was about as ugly as a pile of bantha dung. She saw all sorts of ugly aliens in the room. "Well, well, well. I finally have a new slave. And a pretty one too." Said Jabba. "Show me what you can do." Demanded Jabba. She started to dance. After she got done she stood up in front of Jabba. "Ho ho ho." Laughed the Hutt. "Very good! Fortuna, do you have her dancing costume yet?" the Hutt said. "Yes your majesty." Said Fortuna as he walked toward Avia. "You will put on these clothes and dance again." Said Jabba. She took the clothes and started to walk out of the room. One of the Gamorean guards pushed her back into the middle of the room. "You will change here. In front of everyone." Said Jabba. "No!" she shouted. One of the guards whipped her with a leather whip. She screamed. "Change!" said Jabba said in an irritated voice. "Fine! You stupid son of a bantha," Avia muttered. "What was that?" asked Fortuna. "Nothing. Just back away from me!" she said. The guard whipped her again. She screamed. She took off her top clothing and then the bottom. She heard people laughing and making crude comments. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. This was humiliating! The Kowakian monkey-lizard on Jabba's dias laughed. Two of Jabba's dancers came over and put on her slave costume. After they were done she looked down at herself. It was a skimpy metal bodice and a pair of under pants with cloth on either side. She was embarrassed because it hardly covered her body. She heard the Hutt laugh again. "And now for the final piece." Said Jabba. Bib Fortuna came over and put a metal ring around her neck and attached it to a chain. I can't believe he's doing this. She thought. Everybody laughed. "Come to me." Demanded Jabba. She walked up to the dias. Fortuna pushed her up on to the dias and into Jabba. His gooey flesh was slimey from the food he had been eating. "Soon you will learn to appreciate me." Said Jabba. He opened his mouth and ate another frog out of his bowl. His breath smelled disgusting. He pushed her down onto the floor. "Rebo, play a song." Jabba said. The band started playing and the three girls that she had met earlier started singing. "Dance, slave!" demanded Jabba. She knew the song that they were playing. It was Ode to a Radioactive Ruin. She started dancing. She kicked high and spun around. She was swinging her lekku in the air as she danced. She danced for over an hour. After the music stopped she collapsed on the floor. She was on the grated part of the floor. She could see into the room below. There were blood stains and bones everywhere. She did not want to know what kind of creature lived down there. She felt a tug on her chain. As she got up it was jerked even harder. This pulled her onto the throne. Jabba grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him. She was pushed against his gooey flesh. "You are a pretty little one, but you must respect me. If not, I will feed you to my Rancor." Said Jabba. He licked his lips. Since she was so close to him his tongue brushed against her face. Green drool dripped down her face. He pushed her down next to him. She wiped the drool off of her. Not only did he look like a pile of dung, his breath smelled like it too. Yarna walked over to her. "You did well, girl." She said. She could tell that it was getting late. "I am tired. Everyone will go to sleep." Said Jabba. Everyone went to sleep. Avia started testing the chain links for weakness. She could not find any weakness. I wonder how far this chain can go, she thought. She crawled over the sleeping Hutt and jumped off the dais. She could go about 15 feet away from the dais. She crawled back over Jabba and laid down on the pillows. She fell asleep. She woke up a couple hours later. She heard footsteps. She looked over and saw Bib Fortuna walking towards her. When he got to her he signed with his lekku, "Are you cold?" she nodded her head. Fortuna sat down next to her. "Its okay, you'll get used to it." He said. He put one of his lekku around her neck. She stopped feeling cold. She felt uncomfortable. He started to take off his robe. "No!" she said as she backed away from him. Maybe I should try one of my mind tricks on him, she thought. She waved her hand and said, "You will stay away from me and never come near me again." He looked confused. "I will stay away from you and never come near you again." He said. He walked out of the throne room. That was close, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

That morning Jabba announced the winners of some contest called the Demolition. Third place was a woman with white skin and red hair, named Aurra Sing. Second was the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. And first place was a dark-skinned male, skiff guard named Tamtel Skreej. They were given the winning money and were invited to come to the palace whenever they wanted. Jabba asked the band to play a song. They started singing. Jabba tugged on Avia's chain. "Dance for me." He demanded. "Please, I barley got any sleep last night." She said. "I don't care! Dance!" he said. He pushed her into the floor. She started to dance. The people at the tables wanted her to dance near them. So she did. She saw a Devaronian looking at her. He reached out and grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her toward him. He started rubbing her lekku. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said. "I'd have to say that you are the prettiest slave Jabba has ever had." He said looking her up and down. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss her on the lips. She jumped back and punched him in the jaw. He fell into a table. He got up wiping blood off of his mouth. The music stopped and everyone looked at them. "Well, I guess she didn't like my present." He said. Everyone laughed. He walked toward her. She kicked him and he fell down. She heard the crowd cheering them to fight. He jumped back up and ran toward her. She tackled him and held him in a lock on the floor. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said. He smiled at her. "Well your more prettier when your mad." He said. She grabbed him by his horn and slammed his head on the ground. She saw the trap door open a few feet away and heard the Rancor coming out of his cage. She got up and kicked him to the edge of the trap door. He was still alive but his head was bleeding. He was hanging on to the top of the trap door. The Rancor reached up and grabbed him by the legs. "No, no, no, please let me go!" he begged. The Rancor pulled him away and bit off his arm. Blood splattered all over the grate. The Rancor ate the rest of him. She backed away from the grate. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. "Well, I guess you are stronger than I thought." Jabba said. "Maybe we should set up a little fighting game to see how strong you really are." Said Jabba. "But for now we have business to tend to." He said. He tugged on her chain and she crawled back up on the dais.

Jabba had about four appointments that day. The last one was a group of smugglers that had been staying at the palace. Someone heard them talking about killing Jabba. They even found them attempting to poison Jabba's food. They now stood in front of Jabba. "Why did you try to kill me?" asked Jabba. The leader, who was a slender Zabarak, cleared his throat and said, "We did not try to kill you, oh Great One." Jabba laughed. "Fortuna, bring the droid in with the holo-recording." He said. Bib Fortuna came in a few minutes later with an old rusted R5 droid. The droid displayed a hologram of the three smugglers. "Now, we will sneek out of the palace before Jabba has a chance to eat it. That way nobody will think we did it." Said the Zabarak. "What if someone sees us trying to poison the food?" asked a male Gran. "Well, we'll make sure nobody sees us." Said the first one. The hologram shut off. The smugglers looked nervous. Jabba looked down at the trap door. Jabba had already fed two people to the Rancor today. Avia could tell that he wanted to punish them in a different way. "You will be taken to the Pit of Carkoon and fed to the Sarlacc." He said. A Sarlacc, I've heard of those, Avia thought. They were a rare animal. It took a thousand years to digest it's prey. Somehow it was able to keep them alive during those years. "Guards, ready my sail barge." Jabba said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Most of the people in the throne room got on Jabba's Sail Barge and the skiff guards got on the desert skiffs along with the prisoners. Jabba had another dais on top of the sail barge. He sat there and the band sat on the other end of the deck. She was still chained to Jabba. They arrived at a large pit. She looked over the edge of the railing. In the pit was a large beak with long tentacles. That's disgusting, she thought. The skiff with the prisoners on it hovered above the pit. A humanoid- looking droid stepped up to a speaker. "Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, your excellency hopes that you will die with honor." It said. Everybody laughed. "But first you will listen to Jabba's favourite execution song." It said. The music started up. The song was _To Die with laughter._ Avia had heard the song before. Jabba pulled her towards him. He stroked her lekku. "You will dance for me." He said. He pushed her into the floor. She started dancing. Everybody cheered and whistled at her. "You are not showing enough spirit." Yelled Jabba. She started to dance more seductively. "Ho,Ho,Ho!" laughed Jabba. The music stopped and she stopped dancing. She could tell everyone liked the way she danced. She went over to the railing and watched the prisoners. "Push them in!" shouted Jabba. The skiff guard pushed them into the sarlacc one by one. The sarlacc's tentacles grabbed them and put them in it's mouth. After they were all executed Jabba ordered the pilot to take them back to the palace. When they got back to the palace they went to sleep. In the middle of the night she heard voices. She woke up and saw Fortuna and two other people coming into the throne room. Fortuna woke Jabba up. One of the men was dressed in Mandolorian armor and the other one was a large Gamorean that was chained up. The man in armor had something strange about him but Avia could not figure out what it was. The Gamorean had a fifty thousand credit bounty on his head. She only knew this because she had heard Jabba talk about it yesterday. "I see that you have brought me back my traitorous guard." Said Jabba. "Yes almighty Jabba. I would like my payment now." He said. "Okay, but who are you?" asked Jabba. The Mandolorian removed his helmet. Now she knew why she thought he was strange. He was a Twi'lek! And a handsome one too, she thought. "I am the bounty hunter Nelebaton Karrik." He said. "Oh yes. I have heard of you. Thanks for bringing him back. You can stay here for as long as you like. Fortuna, get him a room." Said Jabba. The Gamorean stood on the trap door. "You disappointed me, pig. And you will die for that." Jabba said to the guard. He pressed a button and the guard fell into the Rancor pit. Everyone watched as the monster ate the pig. And the music started up. Avia started dancing. She saw the Twi'lek bounty hunter to the left at a table. . "You are very pretty." He signed with his lekku. "Thanks. I hate living here, it's terrible! Please help me get out!" she signed back. "I'll try." He said. Jabba told everyone to go back to sleep. The bounty hunter walked over to Jabba. "Mighty Jabba, would it be okay if your slave stays with me tonight?" he asked. Jabba thought for a moment. "Sure, just make sure to bring her back to me by noon tomorrow." Said Jabba. A guard unhooked her and gave her to the bounty hunter. She followed him to his room. When they got to his room he shut the door. He took off his heavy armor and set it on the floor. "You can really get me out of here?" Avia asked. "I can try. I got a friend who is undercover here. He works for the Rebellion." He said. "The Rebellion! Really? Which one is he?" she said excitedly. "He is the skiff guard named Tamtel Skreej. He's a general. I think he can get you out." He answered. "How long do you think it will take?" she asked. "Give me two more days." He said. "Okay, I was beginning to think that I would never get out of here." She said. "I forgot to ask you what your name is." He said. "Oh, its Avia Darkek." She answered. "Darlek?" he asked. "Yeah." She said. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Drett Darlek would he?" he asked. "Yeah, do you know him?" she answered." He smiled and said, "Of course I know him. He's my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"That's not possible. He doesn't have any tan-skinned brothers." She said. He laughed. "We have the same mother, but not the same father." He said. "Oh, now I understand. So, you're my uncle, right?" she said. ""Apparently so. I did not see this coming." He said. Avia was shocked. "Me neither." She said. "I knew Drett's daughter had been kidnapped. But I didn't know where she was taken." He said. They were both still in shock. "Well, since you are my niece, I will try my best to get you out of here." He said. He pulled out a comlink and activated it. "Lando, I've got a problem." He said into the comlink. "What is it?" a voice said through the comlink. "You know that Twi'lek slave girl Jabba has, well, she's my niece."He said. "Really?" said Lando. "Yeah, I need to get her out of here." Said Nelebaton. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Lando.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. "It's me, open up." Said a voice. Nelebaton opened the door and let Lando in. "Well, well, well, she's beautiful. She certainly doesn't take after you, Nell." He said. "Very funny Lando." Said her uncle. "I think I have a plan." Said Lando. "I won the Demolotions contest, and I have not collected my money. She can do something to make Jabba angry enough to kill her. Before he can kill her I will ask him if I can kill her myself, as part of my payment. I'll arrange a transport to pick her up." He explained. Avia thought about it. "Okay, I think I have something in mind." She said. "Good, just stay away from the trap door." Said Nelebaton. She nodded her head. Lando walked out of the room and closed the door. "I've got to go to the refresher. I'll be back in a minute and we'll go to bed." He said as he walked towards the refresher unit. She went over to the extra bed and laid down. He walked into the room and laid down in the other bed. "Good night. Blast, I forgot to turn out the lights." he said as he started to get up. "No sit down. I'll do it." She said. She used the force to turn off the lights. "Wow! How did you do that?" he asked. "My aunt was a Jedi Knight. I guess I got that gene from her." She said. "That's neat. Oh, one of the leaders of the Rebellion is a Jedi. His name is Luke Skywalker. I'm sure he could help you with your training." He said. "I thought the Jedi were extinct." Avia said. "I thought so too, but apparently not." He said. They went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Avia and Nelebaton woke up the next morning and he took her back to Jabba. She was once again chained up to the Hutt. Jabba stroked her lekku and said, "Welcome back my little slave." She ignored him. She looked around the room. She noticed a person in a black, hooded, cloak in the corner. Something seemed strange about that person. The music started up and she felt a tug on her chain. She jumped up and started dancing. This is it, she thought. She danced for a little while. "Slave, I want you to remove your costume." Said Jabba. "No!" He tugged even harder. "Yes!" he shouted. He motioned for Bib Fortuna to remove her clothes. He walked up to her and started to unfasten the top. She kicked him back and put the chain around his neck. He started choking. "What are you doing? Let him go! Guards, stop her!" Jabba shouted. Two Gamorean guards came up to her. She used the chain to lash them in the face. They fell backwards. Jabba opened the trap door. "You will die for this! Let Fortuna go!" he said. She let him go. He gasped for breath. "Guards, push her into the pit!" he shouted. The guards walked toward her. "Wait!" said a voice. She looked over and saw Lando walking towards Jabba. "What?" said Jabba. "All mighty Jabba, with all due respect, I would like to execute her as part of my payment." Said Lando. "Fine! But first I want to see her suffer." Said Jabba. "What do you have in mind?." Said Lando. "She will spend one hour in torture cell A." said Jabba. Everybody laughed. "We will put a holo recorder in there so we can watch her being tortured. Skreej, take her to the cell." Said Jabba.Lando took her down stairs. Lando looked at her and said, " A Dianoga is what is in there. It hasn't killed anybody, yet." She looked worried. "Don't worry, it usually does not hurt." He said. He opened a door and they walked in. in the room was a upright table with restraints on it. "Back up against the table please." He said. He turned on the holo camera. An image of Jabba's court was displayed. She backed against the cold table. Lando pressed a button and restraints came down on both of her ankles and both of wrists. He backed away and went to a control pad. The table started to lower. She was lowered into a large tank. It filled with murky green water up to her neck. She saw the holo camera lower into the tank. She heard a growling noise. She felt something brush against her stomach. She looked around frantically. An eye ball popped up out of the water and looked at her. She heard the growling again. She felt a tentacle start to wrap around her feet. It moved up her legs and up her thighs. It wrapped around her as it went higher. It started wrapping around her stomach. It continued wrapping itself around her chest and around her neck. When it was done the tentacle formed a caccoon around her, except for her head. Then it started tighting. She was having trouble breathing. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and then she passed out.

She awoke an hour later in Jabba's throne room. She was once again chained to Jabba. "Ah, I see that you finally woke up. We were just about to watch the video of you being tortured." Said Jabba. "No!" she shouted. She punched Jabba in his stomach. She made a loud noise and yanked on her lekku. She screamed. The lekku was the Twi'lek's most sensitive part of their body. Jabba did that because he knew that it would hurt her. They played the video. She did not watch.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After they watched the video Jabba pushed her into the floor. "You were a good dancer, but you were disrespectful. You will be taken to the Pit of Carkoon, and be fed to the Sarlacc. Only Skreej will go with you. May you die in pain." Said Jabba. everybody laughed. Lando unhooked her and left the room with her. She followed him to the hanger. They got aboard a desert skiff and sped off into the desert.

An hour later they arrived at a small hut. A medium sized Rebel Transport was landed next to it. Two people were standing at the bottom of the lowered boarding ramp. Lando walked her over to the ramp. One of the people was her uncle, Nelebaton, and the other was a man a little bit older than her. "I'm Luke Skywalker." He said. "I'm Avia Darlek, nice to meet you." She answered. "We're in a little bit behind schedule so if you're ready to leave we can go." Said Luke. She nodded. "Thank you all so much for rescuing me. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life in there." She said. "It was no problem." Said Lando. "I'll do anything for family." Said her uncle. Nelebaton walked in the ship. Avia, Luke, and Lando stood outside. "Lando, you keep on investigating and we'll be joining you shortly. Just keep us updated." Said Luke. Lando nodded. "May the force be with you." Said Luke. Luke walked back into the hut and Avia got on board. The ship started up and they left the planet.


End file.
